ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star vs. Jannette
"Star vs. Jannette" is the first episode of the second season of the American animated series Jannette and Her Voyage in Space, and the 36nd episode overall. It is a crossover with the Star vs. the Forces of Evil sequel Star and Mewni Creek, and was written by J. Stewart Burns and directed by Mike Roth. It airs in the United States on July 1, 2024, on Disney XD, about one moth after Mewni Creek had aired on May 13 that year. This is the first animated Disney series to crossover with another after Lilo and Stitch: The Series. In the episode, the posse meets Star Butterfly and her friends and stay with them they were transported out of their dimension through a black hole. Creator of Jannette, Xavier Mosley, had the idea of giving Star vs. the Forces of Evil a crossover after watching a "107 Facts" video from CartoonHangover via YouTube during somewhere in 2016 or 2017, and creating Jannette was the reason of its existence. Six cast members of Star vs. reprise their roles in the episode. Plot Realizing that they haven't done anything fun for a while, Cam suggests they take a trip to visit the Milky Way, to which Max goes along with her suggestion. On their way there, they encounter a black hole, to which they get sucked into; transporting them into another universe. They find themselves in a town called Mewni Creek, where they meet Star Butterfly when walking around town. Her boyfriend, Marco Diaz, puts them up until they get ready to leave. Max hangs around with Tom Lucitor and talks him into his interests, where Tom adapts. Meanwhile, Cam talks with Kelly about her problems in her life, which Kelly suggests she get it out of her system by taking it out on sword fighting, to where Cam is enjoying it much to the her mistake. With Star and Jannette, they spend their time together around town and develop a nice friendship. The next day, the posse discovers that the black hole they had traveled through is shrinking, to which they must leave soon or else they will be stuck in Star's dimension forever. Meanwhile, the girls are at Britta's Tacos, where they talk about their changed lifestyles, followed by meeting her boyfriend's ex Jackie Lynn Thomas and her girlfriend Chloe. Receiving memo about the black hole shrinking, the posse returns to Nelville and say goodbye to their new friends; Max and Tom parts ways with a skilled high-five the former had taught and Kelly insists on giving Cam her sword to remember her by, in which Cam declines kindly and takes a selfie with her instead. Star says goodbye to Jannette, to which she gives a playful slugbug on the arm, where Star does the same punches her arm, to which Jannette slaps her in response, followed by Star punching her in the face ending up with Jannette chasing the her around Mewni Creek in retaliation. This develops into a fight afterwards when they reach Echo Creek Academy. This continues until being lunched into Isolation Point after Jannette shields themselves with her spherical oxygen shield when a truck was approaching. Tired, they decide to stop and respect each other, along with pretending that they'd never met at the start. Back home in Nelville, Jannette's friends questions why she cannot let them talk about the events of today, to which she retorts that is her orders. Category:Jannette and Her Voyage in Space episodes Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover episodes Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil